The invention relates to methods and devices for absorbing movement in runs or lines of pipe.
It is a known requirement in the construction of buildings and other areas where runs of pipe are utilized, that there be provided some means of accommodating movement of the pipe, whether due to expansion, contraction, building movement, earthquake, explosion or other factors. What has been provided in the past has included pipe loops wherein the axial pipe run is interrupted by U-shaped loops or bellows-type joints to allow for movement of the pipe. However, the use of such bellows-type joints has required very substantial anchoring of the pipe since the flexing of the joints produces thrust loads. Thus, anchoring thrust blocks, or structural steel has been necessary to accommodate the thrust loads.
Also, the pipe loops previously used to absorb movement in the pipe runs has required a large amount of room for their installation.